Music Fever
by Rage's Slash
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Two Guitars, One Bass, One Drum Set. One Gryffindor, One Slytherin, One Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff. Above all One Band One Band with love interests, past pain, family issues, fights, and makeups. New looks Same familiar songs Ron, Draco, Justin, Balise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Music Fever

By: Justine(I know i always use Avil, but it's like my alias so here's my real name for a change)

Summary: Two Guitars, One Bass, One Drum Set. One Gryffindor, One Slytherin, One Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff. Above all One Band. One Band with love lost, love interests, past pain, identity crisis, family issues, fights, and make ups. New looks, Same familiar songs. Ron, Justin, Blaise, and Draco. Oh what a year ahead of them do they have. Pairings To Come.

Chapter One: Summers Cut Short

Ron Weasley was sitting in his room, practicing his strums when a tapping came from his window. He stood up and walked over to the window, opening it and letting the owl fly into his room. It was a letter from Hogwarts. He could tell because he'd recognize the owl. It was Jack, one of Dumbledore's prized owls. He didn't let any student use him to deliver letters to family or friends. 'The owl has to be as old as the old man', Ron thought as he took the letter from the Jack. Jack flew back to the window and perched himself on the ledge facing the outside air.

"I wonder what the old man wants now." Ron said to himself as he opened the letter and read out loud.

"Dear Ronald Weasley,

I am proud to inform you that you are one of four who have been chosen to participate in this year's school events. This year in Hogwarts a new tradition has begun. A competition between our brother and sister schools. Each school will set forth a Band to compete at the end of the school academic year. This being your 7th and final year, I am proud to say that this is a undoubted great honor for you and your family to be one of the first participants in this new tradition. If you so choose to not partake in this new tradition, please send a letter back with my beloved Jack. If you so choose to participate, please be at Platform 9 3/4 on June 30th at 11am. I am regrettably sorry to have your summer vacation cut short. You will also need your parents to sign the Permission Slip enclosed in the envelope. Your school supplies for this year will be provided for you considering you have yet to receive your requirements letter and also as a, as I've heard students say, perk for participating in this years school events.

Sincerely Your Headmaster Albus H. Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class."

Ron sat there looking at the letter for a moment before realizing what he'd just read out loud. He looked around his room. It had changed in the last two years. It had gone from bright orange to a dark blue. Instead of posters of Quiddich players on his walls, there were posters of some of the best bands ever lived, or at least he thought so. His whole look had changed. He went from a red head who wore all hand me downs to a red head who had a job and spent his money buying dark cloths, band T-shirts, skateboarding shoes, skateboards, and his three most prized possessions, his bass, acoustic guitar and his fender electric guitar. Everyone told him how much he'd changed but he never believed anyone until now. He realized just how much he'd changed. He actually cared about how he looked. He would no longer walk out of his house with a smudge of dirt on his face like he'd done in his first year. He hardly ever wore the maroon sweaters his mother made him, he only wore them when she'd make comments about him not wearing the cloths she made him. But he only did it to make her happy.

"Shit." He said out loud. He looked at the bird who had taken a shit on one of his old school books that sat underneath the window sell. He contemplated for a moment on wether or not he was going to do it. He walked over to the bird and gave him some feed. "Here," He smiled, "for your long journey home." Jack hooted and was off.

Ron quickly showered and walked back into his room, it was only 8 am but he'd been up for about two or three hours practicing, waiting for everyone in the house to be up. He pulled on a dark pair of jeans and socks. He looked through his drawer for his Hawk Nelson T-shirt and a white long sleeve shirt. He then pulled on his Zoo York shoes and walked out of his room, locking it after him. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs he saw his younger sister come out of her room scratching her head with her hair sticking up in ways you'd never think possible.

"Morning Ginny." He said chipperly to her and continued walking as she headed to the bathroom.

"I hate the fact that you're such a morning person now." She mumbled as she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Ouhhh, score one for Ron," He said, walking down the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the hallway towards the other set of stairs. He saw his twin brothers come out of their separate rooms at the same time. They had an innocent look on but Ron knew better by now. Just as he passed them he jumped over the space between them and continued walking.

"Damn, How the-"

"Hell did he know?"

"I'll see you guys downstairs." Ron waved as he walked down the stairs. "I believe that's score three for Ron, oh yess." He said to himself as he hit the last step. He walked from the living room area to the kitchen where his mother was cooking up breakfast.

"Good morning Ronnie." She said, giving him a kiss on his cheek, leaving lipstick. He wiped it off, it'd become habit to him by now.

"Morning mum." He said, taking a piece of toast off the counter and leaning on it.

"Ron you know that we all eat together as a family." She said, taking the piece of toast just as he was about to bite into it.

"Hey mum, do you mind if I talk to you seriously for a moment." Ron asked, he hardly ever spoke to his mother about serious things so he always figured he'd ask before speaking. She knew that was his way of doing things. She set down the pan and spatchula and leaned on the same counter he was.

"What is this about Ronald?" She asked seriously, with a bit of worry in her voice. Last time he adressed her like this was right before a Big Battle, when Harry and those who chose to fight had to protect Hogwarts from the Death Eaters that swarmed around the castle. It was when he told her that he would willingly follow Harry into battle. That was the same time that he told her he did not want to die, Merlin forbid, with a secret that was brooding within him for some time.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore today." He said, pulling the letter out of his back pocket and placing it on the counter. He had a serious look on his face, simply because he was serious about this. She reached for the letter, opened it and read it. She read it twice as a smile grew on her face. A smile appeared on his as he realized she would let him do it.

"Oh Ronnie!!" She eloped him in a hug, squeezing him tightly in her excitement. "Ohh I'm so proud of you. Here I thought nothing would come of you fooling around with those things up there for hours on end." She pulled a pen out of her pocket and happily signed the permission slip. "Your father is going to be over the moon." She said. "And just wait until Harry and Hermione find out. Ouhh I can just imagine the look on Hermione's face when she realizes she's missed out on a school opportunity like this." She giggled.

"I couldn't have said it better, mum." Ron laughed.

Justin Flinch-Fletchley received his letter from Dumbledore while he was on his skate ramp he'd built in his backyard in the late afternoon. He saw the owl flying into his house as he pulled off a trick he'd been trying to pull off for the past two weeks. He continued to skate until he heard his mother call out to him.

"Justin dear, you've got a letter from school." She yelled out the window, waving the letter.

"I'll be in in a sec' ma." He said, jumping off his skateboard. He ran to the chair beside the ramp, grabbed his shirt and water bottle he'd set aside. He raced into the house to the living room where he found his mother.

"Open it dear, it's awfully early for the school supply list, I'm so anxious." She handed it to him, he ripped it open and read it out loud to his mother. It was just like Ron's except the name was changed to his.

"Shit." He said, looking down at the letter. This summer had just started and already he'd gotten too much to handle, now the letter came.

"Language Justin. You may talk that way with all of your friends but I've told you about using it in my house." She said sternly. "Ouhhh I'm so proud of you honey."

"I don't think I should go mom." Justin said, he wanted to but he was needed here.

"Don't talk such nonsense, of course you're going. I'm signing this permission slip and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But-"

"No buts." She said, cutting him off. "You don't need to watch over me and plus it will do you good to get your mind off of things." She signed the slip and held it out to him.

"But what about you?" He said concerned.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Your aunt is coming to stay for a few weeks. She was planning to move out here anyway for her new job and we'll be fine. Plus your uncle has agreed to come by now and then." She said.

"Do you really think that's best? You know Aunt Jenny."

"Mother says shes changed now and she's agreed to pay rent to prove herself. She's turned her life around. You must have faith in people."

"But what about my job?"

"This is more important the that job, not to mention the fact that you got that job behind my back. And that's enough excuses out of you young man, you take this slip and take every opportunity given to you." She said sternly then smiled at him. "I just want you to be happy dear."

"Thank you mom." He said, taking the slip and smiling at her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Blaise Zabini was sitting in his dining room with his mother, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy when there was a tapping on the window. They were all having dinner when they were interrupted. Draco and Blaise were deep in talk about why they couldn't pull off their latest trick they'd though up while Narcissa and Hellen were deep into some other girly chit chat. Blasie got up from his seat and walked over to the window allowing Jack to settle on the window sell. He pulled two letters off his leg and left the window open.

"Draco, you and I have got letters from school." Blaise said, sitting back down. He looked at the window, wondering why the Jack hadn't left yet.

"It's awfully early for supply lists, isn't it?" Hellen gestured to Narcissa who nodded in agreement. Both boys opened the letters and read them.

"Shit." They both said at the same time. Their mothers stood up and took the letters form them, reading them seeing as all their children could tell them was, well 'shit'.

"Oh Draco, honey, I'm so proud of you." Narcissa said, hugging her son.

"And I you Blaise." Hellen did the same. They both made quills appear and signed where it was needed. They began to talk about what final events they would be able to squeeze in before the boys had to go back to school. They continued this for about half an hour before Blaise spoke up.

"Mother, may Draco and I be excused?" Blaise asked politely.

"Of course dear."

"Come on Draco, I've still got those E strings you left here last time." Blaise said, standing up, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"I've been wondering where those went." Draco said, following Blaise up to his room.

"Do you think they will refuse the mark?" Narcissa asked as soon as the boys were upstairs.

"Merlin I hope so Narcissa, I really hope so." Hellen said to her, then smiling getting back to their event coordination.

(A/N): I know what you're all thinking. Shit. lol it was all of their reactions to the letter. Well I thought it was a good touch. I'm guessing that you're all guessing if all of these boys are little mama's boys huh. Well you never know. I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R!! 


	2. Meet Your Fellow Members

Title: Music Fever

By: Avil

Summary: Two Guitars, One Bass, One Drum Set. One Gryffindor, One Slytherin, One Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff. Above all One Band. One Band with love lost, love interests, past pain, identity crisis, family issues, fights, and make ups. New looks, Same familiar songs. Ron, Justin, Blaise, and Draco. Oh what a year ahead of them do they have. Pairings To Come.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed and I haven't been able to buy a new one. I just got the new one last week and I thought I'd let you know that I've written the next five chapters already. It's just a matter of putting them in the computer. R&R Tankz

Chapter Two: Meet Your Fellow Members

Ron walked through the passage way between Platforms 9 & 10 . He asked his mom if he could go to the train on his own, telling her he was almost 17 and he could take care of himself. After much protest she agreed to let him go on his own. Ron saw the Hogwarts Express looking smaller than usual. Usually the train pulled dozens of carts to carry the hundreds of kids to a new year of school. Today the train only carried one cart. Moments after he handed his luggage off to be loaded he saw his friend Justin Flinch-Fletchley walk through the passage.

"Justin." He called out. Justin looked at him with a smile on his face. 'Finally a face I'm happy to see.' He thought.

"Ron!" He ran up to his friend, pushing his trolley. He pulled Ron into a big hug while hissing him on the cheek.

"How've you been mate? How's Luke?" Ron realized he said something wrong when Justin looked down and saw the tears building up. "What's wrong? What did he do?"

"We broke up. He dumped me on our anniversary and he said he was just with me until he saw something better come along." Justin started to cry when Ron pulled him into another hug. He let Justin cry on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and hoped Justin would be ok. He and Luke had been together for 2 years. Justin was head over heels for that guy. Ron knew that if he ever saw Luke again he'd kill him but decided not to voice his opinion at that moment. When Ron opened his eyes he saw two familiar faces walk through the barrier.

Blaise woke up early to meet Draco at his house to protkey to the train station. When Draco opened the door with his bags beside him he looked frantic.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked him immediately.

"Nothing, I'll let you know on the train ride." Draco said. "Here grab the pen and say the words." Blaise held one end of the pen and Draco held the other. "Brethenia." They both said at the same time, landing in a storage room with their bags. Draco checked himself quickly. "Wooh, all my parts are here." Draco said laughing.

"Why is it every time we protkey you always do that?"Blaise said opening the door and exiting.

"Have you ever heard of Jack Harrison?"



"No."

"Exactly, the guy used a portkey one too many times and he found himself having girl parts. The guy 's the saddest case ever. I mean could you ever imagine having that… thing in between your legs instead of what you've got?" Draco said finding the trolleys for both of them.

"Merlin Draco, you can be so slow sometimes." Blaise laughed, loading his luggages onto the trolley. "So what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"My father's starting to talk about giving me my mark earlier than planned." Draco started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going."

"Listen man, I need one right now, you can go ahead and meet the other half of this band on your own, but I really need this." Draco said, walking out the doors.

""You're such an addict." Blaise said. They set their trolleys aside and headed to the nearest wall. Draco had already lit up his cigarette as Blaise pulled out his own pack.

"What do you call yourself?"

"I am a man without labels that's what I am." Draco laughed. "So what are you going to do about your father?"

"At this point I don't know, I mean I figured that he would wait until I was 17 . At that point I'd have my vault key without his right hand on it and I'd move out and be free of him."

"Well Draco, you knew from the start you'd never be free of him. I mean if he did wait until you were 17, he'd still hunt you down and torture you into accepting the mark."

"I know, I know. But I can still have hope can't I?"

"Yeah, we all can. Fortunately my father hasn't even touched the subject yet."

"Yet being the key world."

"True, but I think my father would be just the same exact way as yours."

"Yes, well, let's move onto bigger and brighter subjects."

"Like what?"

"Like you still have yet to tell me the name of this mysterious boy you've had your eye on for some time now."

"There's no point in that."

"Why?"

"Because he's taken. He has been taken for a while now and I'm not going to be one of those people who go after other people who are unavailable."

"Phish, you are no fun."



"Well what about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Don't beat around the bush or even think about changing the subject."

"Just forget about it, it's never going to happen so come on finish up before we're late." Draco said tossing his cigarette.

"Yeah, sure what ever." Blaise followed. They walked towards the barrier. "Wait Draco, you dropped your sticks." Blaise picked up Draco's drumsticks and passed them to him. "I don't understand why you have drums as your second instrument."

"Easy, I'd rather be back up then the back bone. You do realize that when you play the guitar you can mess up and just try to play it off like you didn't mess up but with the drums you can't. You're the heart beat of the band."

"Hey, I wouldn't know. I'm a bass player and pianist and a bit of a guitarist so there you go."

"Come on, let's just go and see who our other half is." Draco said as they both walked through the barrier.

Draco, Blaise, Ron and Justin came face to face with the other members of their band and only said one thing. "Shit."

Draco and Blaise walked to where they handed their luggages and instruments off to be loaded. Justin did the same and they all stood in front of each other.

"Blaise Zabini, Ravenclaw, bass, piano, bit of guitar." Blaise held out his hand and both Ron and Justin took it.

"Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff, drums and guitar." Blaise and Draco took Justin's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, guitar and drums." Justin and Ron did the same although Ron muttered something under his breath not even Justin could hear.

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, guitar and bass." Blaise and Draco did the same.

"Shall we board." Blaise said as the whistle blew.

Blaise walked into the train first. Justin was followed in by Ron then Draco. They were all forced to sit in the same compartment, thinking that the other three were filled with their luggages, 3 bass, 5 guitars, 2 drum sets, an electronic piano and about 8 skateboards. The cart was silent for about an hour before Blaise took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So, I would like to call a truce, seeing as we're going to be working together for some time I think it would be best if we were at least on civil terms with each other." Blaise said holding his hand out to Ron. "Truce?" He said as Ron shook his hand.

"Truce."Ron said as Justin followed his actions.

"I too would like to call a truce. I understand that I haven't been the nicest person, scratch that, I was never the nicest person, and for that I'd like to apologize. I know it doesn't make up for my 

past but it's a start." Draco held out his hand to Ron who looked at him skeptical but shook his hand none the less.

They arrived at Hogwarts nearing dinner where they were met by Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

"Boy's, so happy to see that all of you have decided to participate. Now, let us have our dinners and then I will show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said, leading them to their table then sitting himself down at the head table.

The four of them sat at their table. Blaise sat next to Draco across from Ron and Justin.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ron asked Justin.

"Don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself. I'll get over h- it."

"How's your mother by the way. Is Joyce going to be okay?"

"She's struggling, we all are. I feel like a horrible son for coming, but she practically forced me to come."

"Well, you know what they say, 'Mother knows best.'

"Yeah, well on this one I don't think she does." Justin said returning to his food.

"Draco, I think you should talk to Dumbledore about that thing." Blaise said, taking a drink from his goblet.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that, lord knows Snape will be happy."

"Hell yeah he will. You know how he is, he's always thinking of the best for you."

"Yeah I know, but don't think this means you aren't talking to him. Even though no one has brought it up doesn't mean they won't soon."

"Yeah, yeah, but you know mine's isn't as harsh as yours is."

"Too true, besides I've got to talk to Dumbledore anyway about that other thing."

"Yeah, I overheard that but I didn't think they were going to go through with it."

"Well you know how stupid that group can be."

"Now that is too true." Blaise finished.

They all finished their dinners and Dumbledore led them to their rooms. The portrait was a man named Dr. Willsworth. He was a poet and a very wise man in his time, roughly 1602.

"Draco, dear boy, it's wonderful to see you again. Still practicing?" Dr. Willsworth asked.

"Yes, this is the band I'm in now."

"I told you it would all pay off one day."

"Of all the people in the world, I'm glad I know you Henry."

"Not as much as I you." Henry looked around to see who was behind Draco.

"I see you have him with you."

"I told you that in strict confidence." Draco said sternly.

"Not to worry, my painted lips are sealed."

"Dr. Willswrorth, the boys will figure a password out for you. But I would like to speak to you later about a few matters." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Dumbledore." Dumbledore and Henry stood there silently as the boys thought up a password.

"Musical." Justin offered.

"Stories." Ron tried

"Trails." Draco tried as well.

"I've got it, Musical Trails." Blaise said and everyone agreed.

"Thank Merlin we have a Ravenclaw with us." Ron said as they laughed.

"Musical Trails it is." Dumbledore said, leading them into their common room.

It was a large common room. There was a warm homey feeling as you entered the room. It was all dark wood borders with warm creams and browns. The fire place was huge and had a painting of a valley with the sun setting over it. From left to right there was a Bathroom, Blaise's room, Justin's room, a door that said 'Practice' on it, next to that was a room with 'Skateboard' on it, then there was Ron's room, Draco's room and then another bathroom.

"There is a balcony overlooking the lake. Although they only connect you to who's room is next to yours." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now I will be leaving you four to get better acquainted with each other." He said turning to leave.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore." Draco said before the long bearded man could leave.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Blaise and I were wondering if we could possibly speak to you." Draco said nervously.

"That's no problem Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, taking a seat in one of the single chairs.

"I was hoping we could speak in private." Draco said looking ad Ron and Justin who were standing near him.

"Mr. Malfoy, these are your fellow band members. If you all plan on working together there shouldn't be any secrets between each other." Draco looked frustrated for a moment before giving in and taking a seat. The 3 others did the same.

"Voldermort is going to attack Hogsmade in 10 days. I'm not quite sure why, though. I think it has something to do with making a statement. As in, if he can attack that close to the school it's only a matter of time before he comes after the school." Draco said quickly, hardly ever breathing.

"I will inform the other order members as soon as possible."

"Also you must get Mr. Potter away from Privet Drive. They plan to attack in 30 days. He wouldn't stand a chance even though he's The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. Is that all or is there something else?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing look in his eyes glancing back and forth between Blaise and Draco.

"It's about our fathers. My father, as you know was planning on trying to give me the mark on my 17th birthday, but lately he's been talking about doing it sooner. Even though Blaise's father has yet to touch the subject I know it's only a matter of time before he does."

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, am I to understand that you choose to turn down the Dark Mark from Voldermort?" Dumbledore said hopefully.

"That's correct." Blaise said.

"Well I can offer you my protection. I am pleased that you have chosen to not follow that path." He smiled " Now, if you would excuse me, I have many people to inform of these attacks." Dumbledor stood up from his chair. "I bid you all good night." Blaise looked at Draco with a smile as Dumbledore left.

"What?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"Learn to breath, I swear I thought you were going to pass out of lack of oxygen." Blaise laughed.

"Well now you know why I was so frantic when you came over this morning."

"Jeze, you know that was your own doing. You chose to be his informant not me."

"You're Dumbledore's informant?" Ron asked, trying to process everything.

"Yeah, I have been since the fourth year when Voldermort made his comeback." Draco said calmly.

"Okay guys let's jump off this subject." Justin said.

"I second that motion." Blaise raised his hand. "What do you say we change out of our uniforms and go have practice." Blaise said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no Blaise, I need my beauty sleep." Draco said brushing his hand along his face.

"It's only 8o'clock." Ron said.

"I'm with Draco, I need my beauty sleep." Justin said walking over to where Draco was.

"Well in that case, me and Blaise are gonna stay up until god knows when practicing."



"That's right Draco, Ron and I are going to stay up late together and play." Blaise said with a slight smirk. He knew he would get Draco with that one. Although Draco hadn't told him he had a crush on Ron, it was all too obvious.

"Fine." Draco turned to Justin, "Justin, what do you say we indulge these two buffoons and practice only for an hour.

"Fine, but only an hour. These buffoons can entertain themselves after that however they want." Justin said.

"Hey!" Both Ron and Blaise both said at the same time. They all went to their rooms to change.

Blaise came out first. He had taken the blue tip concealer off of his black hair. He wore a black long sleeve fleece with a slightly faded Beatles black shirt. He wore loose fitting black pants with black vans shoes. He put all of his rings back on and put the plug back into his ears and the labret ring back in. He spiked his hair up and had a black wristband on.

Justin came out wearing a grey long sleeve fleece scrunched up to his elbows. He had a brown ACDC's shirt on and brown baggy pants. He had a pair of gray Zoo York shoes on. He'd taken off the highlights concealer he had in his hair and now his blondish brown highlights showed. His semi-emo hair cut complemented his body. He had a necklace on with an eagle's claw around a crystal ball.

Draco came out with a grey Silverstein shirt and a white long sleeve fleece. He had on faded green army pants on and wore gray and white DC's. His hair hung around his face and it looked as if it was more of a dirty blond rather than just blond. He wore a simple oval necklace that was hanging on a dog tag chain and put his conch and bar rings back in his ears.

Ron came out with his black long sleeve fleece scrunched up at the elbows. He wore a black t-shirt with a white stereo on it. H wore loosely fitting black jeans with chains on the side. He put his tongue ring back in, he had a silver Celtic band on his right middle finger and he wore a necklace with 3 squares and a blue green stone connecting them all. He wore his black and white DC's.

"We all really do live double lives huh?" Blaise was the first to say.

"Yes well, when you live in my house you have to." Draco said, referring to his father.

"I don't, I only dress differently in school." Ron said.

"Me too." Justin added.

"Okay let's get to practice." Draco said, motioning to the practice room.

"Sure thing, queen."

"Blaise!!" Draco hissed.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Never mind." Draco tried to dismiss the subject but the other two boys were already curious.

"What do you mean by that Blaise?" Ron asked.

"Do you mean drama queen?" Justin asked.

"Or do you mean 'I go for guys' queen?" Ron finished.

"Do you want to answer that one Draco?" Blaise looked at Draco with a smile.

"Oh, Blaise don't think you're safe from this one." Draco said, glancing at Blaise.

"Hey, I've got nothing to hide." Blaise simply responded.

"If you must know, Blaise and I are both gay." Draco said looking away from Ron and Justin.

"So you guys are dating?" Justin asked.

"No." Draco said immediately.

"Eww." Blaise added.

"That's the grossest thing ever."

"He's like a brother to me."

"Yeah, and plus he's not my type." Draco looked at Blaise with a funny look.

"Mine either." Blaise finished.

"So what is your type?" Justin asked, winking being the natural flirt he was.

"Is there something you want to tell us Justin?" Blaise asked.

"Well," Justin paused, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Well, he just got out of a 2 year relationship. So yeah," Ron said, putting his arm around Justin, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, if you want is to go and give him a permanent bad breath or something," Draco offered.

"Or give him a permanent limp, you just let us know." Blaise said as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No, I'm fine." Justin laughed, wiping his tears. "He was a total asshole from the start, I knew this would eventually come, but I guess I was in denial.

"Yes well, Luke is going to grow old alone, get hemorrhoids, get fat, and eventually die of some painful disease, so don't worry Justin. One day he'll get what's coming to him, one day." Ron said seriously as Justin just laughed even more.

"Thanks guys." Justin said. "Now stop fussing over me."

"We're a team now." Draco started.

"We've got to take care of each other now." Blaise finished.

"Come on, let's get to practice. You know the first is supposed to be the most difficult." Ron said walking towards the door that said Practice. "Ready?" He asked the other three.



"As ready as I'll ever be." Blaise answered for them all.

Ron opened the door and inside was all their instruments, with new equipment. Each person's bass or guitars were on their racks, each having the owner's name on it. Draco's and Justin's drum sets were set up and freshly polished. Blaise's keyboard was set up. The amps liked like they'd just come fresh from the factory. There were four mikes, one that adjusted so that the drummer could sing as well and 3 standards. "

"Shit."

They all walked over to their instruments. Blaise pulling his bass off its stand and pulling the strap over his head and plugged it in. Ron and Draco did the same to their guitars. Justin pulled his sticks out of his pocket and pulled off his shirt before sitting down. Blaise and Draco starred at him for a moment, Ron of course knowing what Justin was doing, before Justin looked up.

"What?" Be asked oblivious.

"Why do you have your shirt off?" Blaise asked.

"Because I've got to be moving a lot and playing the drums is like a work out." He responded.

"Oh, I can see that." Blaise said, studying Justin chest and abs.

"He never plays with it on." Ron said in Justin's defense.

"Okay, let's get started." Draco said.

"What do you want to start with?" Justin asked.

2 Hrs L8tr

"Okay, from the top. Let's see if we can get it this time." Draco said. Justin clicked his sticks and they started.

The Cure – A Sign From God

You know I'm sorry if you misunderstood  
But your confusion is a bit overdone  
I was only in to do it some good  
I was only in to have some fun  
I went out of my way to get this bad  
And you still don't get how far  
But now I'm back! I'm new!  
And it's a wonderful thing  
But you still don't get how things are...

Both Ron and Draco sang the songs, going back and forth between each other, also being the only ones knowing the song.

Not superstition - I'm talking hideous kinky  
No not religion - I'm talking serious oobe  
Not science fiction - I'm talking horrible freaky  
Yeah all the stuff you don't believe in  


Well that stuff is for real

Got myself a change of life  
Got myself a change of style  
Got myself a new direction  
Got myself a reason why  
I just fell right out of my face one day  
And I took it as a sign from God  
And now I'm feeling good  
And I'm moving up  
And I've got to do it now

Yeah I'm sorry if you misunderstood  
But your condition is a touch overplayed  
I was only in to do it some good  
I was only in to get it made  
I went way out of my way to get this bad  
And you still don't get how far  
And now I'm back! I'm new!  
And it's a wonderful thing  
But you still don't get how things are...

Not superstition - I'm talking hideous kinky  
No not religion - I'm talking serious oobe  
Not science fiction - I'm talking horrible freaky  
Yeah all the stuff you don't imagine  
Well it's happening to me

Got myself a change of life  
Got myself a change of style  
Got myself a new direction  
Got myself a reason why  
I just fell right out of my face one day  
And I took it as a sign from God

As soon as the last note was played the four boys began to cheer.

"Hell yes!!" Blaise yelled.

"We so have got this in the bag." Justin said, walking over to Ron, giving him a hi-five.

"Who wants to go again?" Ron asked. He got his answer when the other three moaned and started to walk out of the room.

"Face it, you're on your own on this one." Draco said before leaving the room. Ron took his guitar off, placed it back on stand and followed the others out.


End file.
